


Ocean Eyes (A Tenirabi Zine Contribution)

by aza_extella



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Hyotei Gakuen | Hyotei, M/M, Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Chuu | Rikkai, Seigaku, U-17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aza_extella/pseuds/aza_extella
Summary: [My contributed work/assignment for Tenirabi Zine 2020]He can't help but notice how his eyes sparkled. Just like the ocean.
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Sanada Genichirou, Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 4





	Ocean Eyes (A Tenirabi Zine Contribution)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Since the ban for sharing our contribution for Tenirabi Zine is more or less lifted, I decided to post mine too! I was given an assignment for my favourite ship which is SanaAto ❤️  
> I hope everyone likes this fic of mine 🙂

"What do you think of us going out together on vacation?" 

Atobe stopped his hand midway in bringing the sports drink bottle to his mouth, his eyes giving a questioning gaze to the group of Seishun Gakuen Tennis club members huddled on the courts beside them. 

"That sounds great!" Momoshiro exclaimed, eyes gleaming with excitement. 

The response was followed by another in agreement. After sharing more details about their vacation, the team bid goodbyes as they went to their respective rooms to rest. 

"Y'know, the beach sounds great." Atobe stopped his urge to smack Hyotei's tensai for whispering so closely. "It's been a while since we've gone to a beach, Atobe."

"Oshitari, I told you not to do that." Atobe said in a gritted tone, annoyed at Oshitari's tricks. "And yes, it has been a while indeed. Think we could make our team agree." 

Oshitari chuckled, hoisting his racket between his arm and stomach. "Well then, captain, how about we hold a meeting too?" 

– – –

" _ Buchou!! _ " Sanada nearly spit out his tea at the loud disturbance that is Akaya. The second year dashed madly towards their table, a wide grin displayed on his lips. 

"Akaya!  _ Tarundoru!  _ Do not run and shout in the dining room!" Sanada had the urge to punish Akaya but refrained. 

" _ Oya?  _ Akaya, why the rush?" Yanagi inquired. 

Akaya, despite Sanada's presence, slammed both of his hands on the table causing it to jiggle. Yukimura and Yanagi were unfazed. "Seigaku and Hyotei decided to go on vacation!" 

"Oh? A vacation huh?" Yukimura's gentle tone had a hint of amusement and curiosity as Akaya blabbered on about the newfound information. 

"I wanna go!" Akaya finished his 'report', eyes sort of pleading at his captain. 

"Oh well, have you been a good boy?" Yukimura teased in a motherly tone, in turn making Akaya pout. "Of course I am, buchou!" 

Renji gave the scene an amused smile. Sanada continued to sip his oolong tea in silence. 

"Sanada?" Just when he thought he could rest in peace. He knew that tone. That certain teasing tone. 

"Seiichi?" He mentally scolded himself for showing an ounce of fear as he faced his captain. 

"Do you mind if you escort Akaya? I would love to go but I'm advised to take a rest tomorrow." People would normally see Yukimura's pleading as innocent, but with Rikkai tennis club members, they knew better than to disobey. 

"Of course, I'll look out for him." Sanada sighed in defeat and sipped his tea to calm his nerves. Akaya could be heard rejoicing. 

– – –

"Oh?" Atobe and his team were on their way to the beach, but seeing four people clad in yellow jackets and track pants stopped him in his tracks. 

"Oya? Isn't that…" Oshitari murmured. 

"Sanada-san." Choutaro interrupted. 

"What are they doing here?"

"They probably heard Seigaku's plan too." 

"That aside, we should catch up to them." Atobe normally wouldn't dash, but he surprisingly did.

"Oi, Sanada!" Atobe caught up to them. The Rikkai players were shocked at his appearance.

"Going to the beach?" Atobe slowly came into a halt, speaking casually. 

"Hm. Apparently, we're invited but unfortunately not all of us were available. I'm here to accompany Akaya and others." Sanada tugged his cap, avoiding Atobe's gaze. 

"Hm~ So that makes you a babysitter huh?" 

"Right!? Sanada-san kept on denying but he's really sui---mmpphh!?" Sanada cupped his underclassman's mouth to stop him from talking further. Marui and Jackal tried their best to not give in and laugh at Akaya's predicament. 

"Apologies for the hyper attitude of Akaya."

"Oh, it's no bother Sanada." Atobe chuckled. 

Sanada's heart fluttered at the rich voice Atobe emitted. He had to admit, Atobe was beautiful. Everything about him was perfect. Atobe, sensing the stare Sanada was giving, did the same thing and they stared at each other for a while. Unfortunately, the moment was ruined when… 

"Oh! A cat!" Jirou cried. The group followed his gaze and saw the cat dashing away. 

"Looks like a high class cat to me." Atobe shrugged.  _ Just when things were getting romantic…  _

"The cat ran in the direction of the beach." Oshitari commented. 

"I hope we see it again!" Jirou ran, leaving his group behind. 

The mixed group continued to walk, occasionally throwing comments on things they saw while on their way, or sharing the latest gossip in the tennis circle. It was not long before they reached the beach, the pristine sand and aquamarine water stunning them. The beach was lively with various tennis players with Jirou chasing and preparing. 

"Atobe." Tezuka approached the group, giving them a nod of acknowledgement. 

"Tezuka. Seems that your team is enjoying the beach." 

"Ah. You came too, Sanada." 

"Hn. Unfortunately, only the four of us were able to go. Yukimura and the others are training." 

"Understandable. This way, we'll set up the necessary things." 

With everyone’s help, everything was done neatly in record time. That only left the main part. 

"We also invited Shitenhoji!" Kikumaru beamed. 

"I can see that." Tezuka said and stared awkwardly at the comedy duo flirting.

"Just me, Koharu, and the sea…" 

"So romantic, Yuu-kun~" 

"Did you forget that we're right here?" Zaizen sighed. 

"The only thing my eyes can see is Koharu~" Yuuji proclaimed. But his statement backfired when sand got in his eyes. "Ouch!" 

– – –

Sanada felt out of place.  _ Just what urged Yukimura to make me go to the beach? Sure, I love beaches. But…  _

He gave up thinking of possible reasons. He decided to just find Tezuka. Luckily, Oishi and Kikumaru were near. He approached them, hoping that a decent answer would come up by asking them. 

"Oishi. Where's Tezuka?" he asked. 

"Ah, he's fishing on the docks if I'm correct." 

"Yeah, saw him with Fuji going there." Kikumaru piped in. 

After thanking them, he went to the docks where Tezuka could be fishing. He reached the said dock but was surprised to see not only Tezuka and Fuji, but Atobe too. 

"Kabaji, put the bait on the hook." Atobe ordered while setting up. 

"Usu."

"How is everything?" Tezuka peered at Atobe's side. 

"Couldn’t be better." He replied. "Fly fishing is one of my specialities, but today I’ll do it the classic way just for you, Tezuka." 

_ 'Just for you, Tezuka'?  _

Sanada clenched his fist. An unknown yet familiar feeling raged inside him. Hearing Atobe say those words set him on fire. Sanada couldn’t quite put words to what he's feeling, so he ended up staying quiet as the two captains competed to get the most fish. 

– – –

Sanada left them after their competition. He tried to quell his mind. Overthinking wouldn't be good. 

"Are you upset about something, Sanada?" 

Sanada nearly had a heart attack, he was a tad bit thankful that it was Tezuka instead of anyone else. "What are you talking about, Tezuka?" 

Sanada noticed the light twitch of Tezuka's lips. 

"I noticed you when we were fishing. You're unusually quiet." 

"I find silence comforting." He defended his unusual earlier behaviour.

"Except that you aren't comfortable. I'm your friend, Sanada." He adjusted his glasses, gazing back at the horizon. 

Sanada contemplated before speaking. "Say, what if… the one that you love, loves someone else?" 

The silence lasted for a minute. "Tezuka?" Sanada got curious and glanced at his rival only to see that Tezuka was staring at him wide-eyed. "Tezuka!?" 

"S-sorry Sanada. I let my guard down." Tezuka rubbed his forehead. An expression of disbelief displayed. 

"Am I that weird today?" 

"Unfortunately, yes. Then, who is this person that you love?" 

Sanada avoided Tezuka's gaze. Afraid that he'll be able to guess just by looking at his eyes. "Not going to tell." 

"It's fine. I actually had the same experience until finding out that my feelings are reciprocated." Tezuka did a few couple of paces, a small smile gracing his lips. "I can't advise anything useful because it might have different outcomes but, it's still better to confess and be rejected than stay quiet until it eats you up." 

"You mean…" Sanada doesn't want to believe what he's thinking. 

"Is it… Atobe?" 

"Ah? Wha---" 

"There you are, Tezuka." Fuji interrupted.

"Sanada, it's…" 

"Sorry Sanada, Oishi's looking for him. Let's go." Fuji grabbed his captain's hand and tugged him towards where Oishi was. 

Sanada held a look of hurt and sorrow.  _ As expected of Atobe. He wouldn't notice someone like me at all.  _ He said to himself as he watched the two getting far. 

– – –

"Fuji, where's Oishi?" 

Fuji didn't talk, but smiled mischievously at Tezuka's confusion. "I'm kidding." 

"Fuji!" Tezuka sternly replied. 

"Ma, ma, Tezuka. As much as I want you to help Sanada. I think this will be the best option." 

"By tricking him that it was Atobe that I love? Won't that not only hurt him but also you?" Tezuka grabbed both of his shoulders firmly but not to the point that it would hurt him. 

"Tezuka, I won't. And I know you." Fuji smiled, this time with no teasing. 

Tezuka resigned to his fate. "I just hope he'll be okay." 

– – –

"Bandana-kyun~! Let's view the sunset together~" Koharu held a look of passion while chasing Kaido who was screaming in pure horror. 

"You two should definitely watch the sunset together!" Momoshiro teased Kaidoh. 

It was already sunset, yet all of them were still full of energy. Except for Sanada. 

"Sunset viewing…." If only Atobe was beside him. 

"Oh, Sanada."

Sanada twitched.  _ No, this can't be happening.  _

"Earth to Sanada?" 

"I heard you." Sanada steeled himself and slowly faced the person he wanted to avoid. 

"Fancy seeing you here." Atobe was drenched. Head to toe. His hair was still the same, minus the fact that it became shinier, adding more charm to his overall appearance. Sanada couldn't help but find it enchanting. 

"Likewise." he gave a short reply, avoiding Atobe's ability of teasing.

"Oh? That's rare of you, Sanada." Too bad, Atobe won't give him peace. 

"Are you here to ruin my life?" He knew he shouldn't have said that, but he wished Atobe didn’t approach him. He'd only hope for nothing. His feelings wouldn't be reciprocated. He didn't want to get his hopes up just because Atobe liked teasing him. 

"Sanada…" Atobe, surprisingly, stopped and stared at the man who held a sorrowful look. 

"Atobe, please look after Akaya and the others for me. I'll be going back." Sanada gripped his bag and was about to go back when a hand grasped his. The warmth of Atobe's hand soothed his stressed self. 

"Sanada. What's wrong?" Atobe was confused and concerned. Sanada wished it wasn't for him.

"I'm sick."

"Let me check." Before Sanada could protest, Atobe reached for his forehead. "You don't have a fever. Are you really serious?" 

"No." 

"Sanada?" 

"Leave me alone." Sanada removed his hand from Atobe's grasp and walked briskly. Atobe was stunned for too long. 

"Sanada!" Atobe was having none of it, he ran towards the retreating figure, determination fueling him. 

"Sanadaaaa!" 

Atobe tackled Sanada. They ended up sprawled in the sand. Sanada too shocked to move, shouted "What are you doing Atobe!?" 

"Stop doing that!" 

"What!?" 

"You! Avoiding me!" Atobe sat atop Sanada's abdomen, tears slowly streaming down his cheeks. Sanada mentally scolded himself. Crying didn’t suit Atobe. 

"Atobe…" 

"Can't we at least talk? I wanted to help you for a while now Sanada. I may not know what it is exactly, but you have a problem. I just know." Atobe fought the urge to choke up while delivering his thoughts. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes and then Sanada urged Atobe to stand, to which Atobe complied and stood up. Sanada brushed the sand off his jersey and held Atobe's hand.

"Let's talk in a secluded place."

It was almost night when they found a place to talk. They sat atop the rocks and viewed the setting sun. 

"Aren't you going to call your members at least? This might take long." Sanada was worried.  _ Besides, I think it's better this way that you don't know what I feel.  _

"Nah, I already told them to go first. They're probably on their way now to the camp." Atobe shrugged. "Now, would you mind telling me what's been on your mind?" 

Sanada shouldn't have been surprised. Atobe's insight was not a joke. "I love someone." There was no reply. "Are you surprised too?" Sanada didn't glance at Atobe, but guessed. 

"No, that's normal of course." Atobe raised a brow. 

"Well, to be honest, I don't want to tell him how I feel. This might be cowardly of me, but I'm afraid of rejection." 

"Well, everyone is. Me too." Atobe stood up, looking more directly at Sanada. 

"Then, who is this person that you like?" 

"You don't want to know." 

Atobe stopped his urge to let out an irritated sigh. "Stop being so stubborn here Sanada. We all know you love someone and that it's Yukimura." 

"What?" 

"Don't 'What' me Sanada Genichirou. He's your childhood friend. He's beautiful. He's a tennis prodigy. Of course you love him." 

"Atobe!" Atobe stopped his ramblings, his heart racing too much because of what he was feeling. 

"It's not Yukimura. I know you're all annoyed that I always follow Yukimura. But I'm not attracted to him like that." Sanada decided to stand and face Atobe. "He's my friend. That's all." 

"Then..?"

Sanada gathered his thoughts and boldly inched towards Atobe. Fully prepared to get slapped or rejected. "It's you." 

"I know you'll only look at Tezuka, hell, you even reciprocate his feelings. I'm giving up, yes. But my feelings will always be the same, Atobe. I love you. And that won't change." Sanada said it. 

Atobe was stunned. Sanada took it as a sign to go back. "Let's go back to camp. They're probably--" 

"No." 

"Atobe?" 

Atobe was angry. And hurt. "You're giving up on me?" 

"Yes. You are already with--" 

"Have you asked me or Tezuka?" 

"What? Tezuka confirmed it." 

"What? Tezuka wouldn't admit things like that!" 

Both of them were now confused. "Ah, that reminds me. He was about to say something when I assumed that you are, ah, his lover but got interrupted by Fuji." 

Everything clicked now to Atobe. "It was Fuji's plan."

Sanada, confused as ever, inquired, "Pardon?" 

Atobe laughed. Not the villainous way, not his usual laugh when facing opponents. It was one of those laughs that held genuine happiness. And Sanada couldn't help but fall more for Atobe. 

"Sanada. No, Genichirou." Atobe's confidence came back, slowly approaching Sanada until their bodies were touching. Sanada's more well-built body was attractive. "May I speak?" 

Sanada was very nervous. He could only reply with small 'yes'. 

"I love you too." Atobe wasted no time wrapping his arms around Sanada's neck and giving him a kiss. The latter was too shocked to kiss back as he slowly move his lips to urge him. Atobe licked his lower lip, making Sanada dip him for a bit and deeply kiss him back. They stayed lip-locked for a while, tongues caressing each other. The two wanted for the kiss to last longer but due to the lack of air, they slowly let go. 

"Well, don't be afraid now, Genichirou. It looks like the one that you love loves you back." Atobe said breathlessly and gave a smirk. He quickly changed it to a small smile. "I was sad about you giving up on me, you know?" Sanada recovered from the shock. Tears slowly shed from his eyes. "Atobe." 

"Keigo, please?" 

Sanada engulfed Atobe in a warm embrace "Keigo. Thank you." Sanada must have been imagining but Atobe's eyes looked more like an ocean when sparkling.

– – –

"Want to stay at the beach house?"

They were walking side by side, the full moon casting them the soft glow. The only thing that could be heard were the waves and air of the sea. 

"Keigo, first of all we don't--" 

"Oh yes we do have money, I also contacted our team mates. They're safe and sound, don't worry Genichirou." Atobe poked his chest. 

"You're ridiculous, Keigo."

"I was expecting praise but that's passable." Atobe stole a kiss and ran towards the beach house, Sanada following him. 


End file.
